Broken Hearts and Throbbing Heads
by iambesoletmebeme
Summary: edward nvr cam bak in NM. 6yrs l8r wat happens wen Bella has brain cancer wer her hallucinations jus cuz she was crazy or was she sick with a masive tumer! and what happend to her parents will edward come back? Read and find out hope you enjoy!T-paranoid!
1. The News

**A/N ok i had this idea floating around my head for a long time so i eventually gave in to my mind. i also have another story (on profile) umm so yeah hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i know my other story has funny ones but im just gunna try to be normal**

**emmett(singing victor vito)hey victor hey victor hey freddie hey freddy lets eat sum lets eat some spegetti spegetti hey victor im ready to eat some spegetti with freddie**

**me:(starts singing too)omg i love this song**

**emmett: omg me toooo hehe ur cool**

**me:yeah ik**

**emmett: (starts dancing and has twilight papers in his hands)**

**me:(decides to take them and reaches for them before alice grabs my hand) awwwwwwwww man**

**alice: silly rabit trix are for kids! com on lets go shopping**

**me: ok**

**alice(starts jumping up and down and grabs my hand and we skip out) ow i almost forgot. she doesn't own twilight srry!**

* * *

I stared at Dr. Grady in disbelief. "we can send you to Alaska where the best Nero surgeon in the country is so they can try to get the tumor out I'm terribly sorry Isabella" Dr. Grady said his voice sounded defeated.

OMG this cannot be happening to be. What am I supposed to do! I walked home in a daze. when I arrived home I curled up in a little ball in the center of my little apartment in Chicago.

Dr. Grady said to go pack because I would be leaving tomorrow for Alaska. He said to tell my loved ones then tomorrow at 9 a.m. I would be on a plane to Alaska. my only loved ones were a pack of where wolves, there family, and the people they imprinted on.

Why me? Oh yeah that's right I have the worst fricken luck in the world! It all started 6years ago when my vampire/boyfriend left me. we had the truest of true loves or so I thought.

Then 6 months later I have a sico vampire stocking me wanting to avenge her mate by hurting me for my ex because he killed her love. Lucky me I have a whole pack of werewolves protecting me and my family. 4 months later my luck strikes again while I'm at one of my best friend's Emily and Sam's wedding.

The stocker vamp killed my father by dragging him back into the forest by my house and drinking his blood. My bad luck doesn't stop at that why would it yeah it's on a role. Renee and Phil were trying to get to me from phoenix and they were driving so fast then the road had a sharp turn and they didn't see the pole until it killed them both instantly. My bad luck didn't stop with the break up, the sico vampire, Charlie dying, Renee and Phil being killed so why not just give me a brain tumor.

Nope, James, the break up, Victoria, Laurent, and all my parents dying didn't finish me off so God has to send brain cancer to finish the job. I picked up the phone with a shaky hand and dialed the number.

"hello?" I took in a deep breath "Jake I need you get here as fast as you can take a plain, run, just get here quick." I could almost see him panic on the other end of the line "what's wrong? are you ok? what happened?" "Jake, I have brain cancer" "I'll be there in 30 minutes" "but-" then I herd the dial tone.

How could he possibly get from forks to Chicago in 30 minutes? I didn't matter I needed him here. and now. the sooner he came the better. I curled myself in a tight ball and cried endlessly. in what felt like an ion later large, warm, rusty colored, safe-home like arms wrapped around me and I blazing lips on my hair.

I continued to sob because I knew it was Jake. hours later my sobs slowed and soon stopped. "hey" Jake piped up. "hey" I said with a smile. at that he gave me my smile. yes I have officially deemed that smile as mine. I told him that 3 years ago.

I told Jake I would be leaving tomorrow and what my doctor said. then he called the pack and Sam said that Jake could go and take care of me until I got better. I was grateful for that seeing how I had nobody but the pack to take care of me. then I suddenly got a huge headache.

I clutched my head. "owe owe owe" I screamed Jake was frantic and didn't know what to do. he scooped me up and laid me down on my bed. my vision was off. I was seeing black spots. soon a cold washcloth was on my head.

I closed my eyes. "Jake I have to pack" I said not wanting to. "I'll pack bells just lay down and go to sleep" I nodded my head. pretty soon unconsciousness took over me. a few hours later I woke up to warm arms being wrapped around me.

I laid my head on jakes head and fell into a dreamless sleep again. the next thing I know I being shaken gently. "bells wake up sleepy head we have to be to the airport in thirty. I shot out of bed. "mornin Jake" he chuckled "good morning sunshine" he sang.

I quickly took a shower and got ready. soon we were being told to buckle our seatbelts. the fly went pretty quick and by the time jake was getting our luggage I was shaking inside, so nervous. he grabbed my arm "Bella everything will work out It's ok" I scoffed at him. "Bella you survived 3 sico blood suckers out to get you. an idiotic loser ex. and your best friends are a pack of werewolves Bells I think you can handle this."

I flinched at the mention of HIM. "but Jake I'm scared" it was bearly above a whisper. he wrapped me in a bone crunching hug and kissed the top of my head.

"we can fight this Bella I know we can" thoose were the words I needed to hear right now "come on" jake whispered and put his arm around mine.

we checked into the hospital and Jake went to go park the car while I got out and checked in and got situated. I walked in and was greeted by a perky receptionist "hello what is your name" she said in a high-pitched voice that made my headache worse. "Isabella Swan" I stated. she led me to my room witch had an extra "normal" bed so that I could have a loved one sleep in which is of coarse Jake.

the room smelled like a hospital and had a hospital bed but was kind of well, homey. I changed into sweats and got a wrist band put on my wrist. I crawled into bed and waited patiently for the doctor to arrive.

just then the door opened to reveal someone in a white trench coat his nose pressed up to a folder that read evan miller. huh maby another patient. I closed my eyes. then I heard a gasp and heard papers flutter to the floor.

then I hear an all to familier voice. "Bella?" I fluttered my eyes open and standing before me was my doctor, but none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**owwwwwwwwwww cliffy ik im evil its ok because ull learn to love me i hope you enjoyed tell me wat you think shall i continue R&R  
peace out girl scout**


	2. Dead

**ok i hope you like this chapter thanks for all the reviews! ok here you go!**

**disclaimer: hey emmett i got you an super boucy ball**

**emmett: ball ball ball!!!**

**me: see the ball go get it!!!(thoughs ball)**

**emmett:(go gets ball and drops papers)**

**me:hahahahahaha(gets pappers)**

**rose: nots so fast (takes papers and hands them to stephenie) now lets go shopping**

**alice: lets go lets go lets gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**emmett:she doesn't own us**

**me: YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

This could not be my doctor this must be the tumor right? After all the hallucinations I've been having of Edward were just the tumor.

Maybe the whole family can join him my head maybe my dead parents and my dead grandparents can get in my head to. Why not make it a party.

It could be like a good bye party seeing how I'm going to die. "what are you doing hear?" Carlisle asked me. I'm still not sure if he was here or not but why not play along. I gestured to my hospital bed and replied smoothly "dyeing".

that seemed to snap him into attention and he looked at my chart and nodded in understanding "hmm" was all he could get out before Jake barged in my room and laid down in the bed with me and he growled.

Phew! that was a relief because that obviously means that Jake can see him too. "Jacob" was all I said and he instantly relaxed.

"okay Bella I'm going to need to get a CT of you brain." Carlisle said. I nodded and went to the bathroom and changed into a hospital gown.

Carlisle I mean Dr. Cullen got a wheal chair for me and started pushing me when Jacob said "I got it" in a menacing voice. "Jacob" I said again with authority .

He relaxed again and pushed my chair down the hall while the Dr followed silently behind him. Before I went in the room I went over to Jake and took his face in mine.

"be nice" was all I said he nodded and I kissed him on the forehead.

I bet we looked like a couple but I wasn't ready yet and Jacob said he would wait for me and we were very close but since when do I care what people think.

The CT was very short and was done in about half an hour. When I got out Jake came straight to my side.

"you don't have to do this we can go some where else we can leave right now" he whispered in my ear. I debated on it but I do want to live so I guess I could stay.

"no Jake he's the best in the country and I need to live" I whispered back. There really was no point in whispering seeing how my doctor has vampire hearing.

But still. Carlisle was still reading my scan then we went back to my room and Jake climbed in my bed again.

"your tumor is massive in size so we have to put you on chemo therapy for 6 months and you have to stay here because the tumor is so large we need to watch you closely"

I nodded " if the therapy works it will shrink the tumor and then me can surgically remove it." Jacob stiffened " what do you mean If the therapy works" he said still menacing.

" I don't know if the therapy will work because of this tumors size I've never seen a tumor grow to this size so I can't be sure"

Dr. Cullen replied calmly. Jacob growled " Jacob Calm" I said and ran my hand through his hair. He calmed down.

"ok Bella do you have any questions" Carlisle asked pretending not to notice the little moment me and Jake had. "uh yeah um what about the headaches I'm having?" I sighed.

"we can't do anything about them I'm terribly sorry Bella" I sighed again and Jacob huffed annoyed.

Then Carlisle started walking out "I'll see you tomorrow Bella". speak of the devil and he shall come. I was getting another big headache and the cried into Jake until I fell asleep with him.

I had terrible night mares of when Charlie died and we found his body. "noooooooooo" I cried out "Charlie" I whispered before being shaken awake by Jake.

" Bella Bella It's ok" he said pulling me in a tight hug. "I miss him Jake it should have been me who died I should die right now I shouldn't be here Jake I might as well just let this kill me now" Jake looked at me shocked and he started shaking me and he said

"Bella don't ever think like that you're here because you deserve to live you're an amazing person we've worked too hard to keep you alive this thing will not kill you. Your going to fight and beat this thing ok it's ok shhh"

we stayed silent like that until Jake had to go to the cafeteria and eat. I wasn't hungry.

I herd a faint knocking on my door. "come in" I said then the door opened and Carlisle was there he sat at the edge of my bed.

"what do you want doctor Cullen" I said in a fake polite voice. " I came here to see how you've been" he asked politely.

Well lets see my life pretty much was ruined by your family because I've been chased by sico vampires tying to get there revenge on my oh and they killed my parents.

"fine" I mumbled "good so how are Renee and Charlie" oh god he had to ask me this question. My tone was icy when I answered "DEAD"

* * *

**ok soo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!**

**-peace out girl scout**


	3. Blood Suckers

omg omg i am sooooooo sorry i am soooooooo sorrrryyyyyy rerally and truly its just i went to my grandma's them my mom got in the hospital then i went back to my grandmas then i went to cocoa beach florida for favcation then last week school just started. plllllllllz pllllllllllllllz pllllllllllllz forgive me i will be forever in your dept!!!!!. oh yeah heres the story.

disclaimer: me: hiii stephenie

steph: ugh i thought you would give up by now ive had a break from u for soo long

me: yeah ik im srry about that but yeah so lets get down to buisness

steph: oh lets get this over with!!

me: wheres the papers?

stephenie: invisible they have the cloak of invisibiliy over them

me: hey that from harry pottter

steph:oh well ull never found them now!!!

me: ill get them one day and ur little vampires to ..oh i dont own twilight... yet!!!

_**C pov**_

_**"DEAD" was her reply. I was in complete shock Bella's parents were so sweet and young. I bet it was the werewolves there so dangerous and unpredictable. **_

_**I've never been so angry before. "what happened to them" I asked carefully. I could tell she was getting upset. "YOU LEFT" she screamed at me**_

_**. She then started crying. "what happened" oh my it was our fault that her parents got killed. "well lets see after your son" she spat "left me I went into a deep depression. One day Charlie snapped me out of it. I then found a friend" she smiled at that.**_

_** "Jacob and me became best friends but one day he just stopped talking to me and I went over to see him after about two weeks. He said he couldn't tell me and that if I guessed then that would be ok" ugh she must be talking about her boyfriend/werewolf. Ugh.**_

_** "I guessed and soon became best friends with the whole pack, there families, and there imprints. On Emily and Sam's wedding day the whole pack was there including me and Billy. Charlie was supposed to work until 5:00. **_

_**The reception ended at 7:00. Jake took me home. When we got there he smelled Blood suckers" she spat the word. Hmm must be wolf talk blood sucker?!**_

_** "we searched everywhere for him and lying in a heap in the middle of the forest floor was Charlie you you" she was starting to get choked up. "could couldn't even t tell that it was him except f for hi his badge lying next to his body you couldn't even call it that lying next to his pieces" she was crying now.**_

_** "im so s" she turned to glare at me " DON'T don't apologize it was my fault any ways I shouldn't have let Charlie be home alone for 2 hours." her eyes softened now**_

_** " it gets a lot worse. When they called renee she and phil were trying to get to me so fast they were taking her little blue audie at 175 there was a sharp turn and she didn't see it that sent her and phil flying to a pole.**_

_**even if they had a chance of surving that they didn't have there seat belts on and they were sent flying on to the road." she was crying and hyperventilating I moved over to comfort her. She shot out of the bed fast for a human "don't touch me!" she shouted.**_

_** Then she started shouting again but I don't think it was at me it was probably one of her hylucinations I herd about them from one of her other doctors. "shut up you left me you don't love me so get out of my head and stop telling me what to do!" then it hit me.**_

_** Edward was her hylucinations. I quickly stepped out of the room. Then her boyfriend and wearwolf got in my face. Eww that smell!**_

_** "what do you want" I said politely. "don't touch Bella" he said menacing "its taken me years to try to get her out of her depression she's doing the best I've seen her in years. don't bring your son around her don't even mention it to him. And lastly have your whole family stay away from her." he said.**_

_** "ok" was all I said I didn't want to tell Edward or the family about bella because of her werewolf boyfriend that will just break all of there hearts I know it broke mine, especially Edward. **_

_**I know he would just die inside. I saw the werewolf walk down the hallway to bella's rooom. I sighed and began walking to my car.**_

_** On the car ride home i just kept thinking ways to block Edward from my mind. I have decided on reciting all the diseases/cancers I could think of from a-z. I got home and saw that alice was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. **_

_**I looked at her questioningly wondering why she wasn't at the hospital right now or rather wondering why she hadn't been in Bella's room waiting for her to get in it. Hmm is it possible that Alice couldn't see Bella anymore. I just shrugged when she looked back at me and walked upstairs to Edwards room to see how he was doing. **_

_**He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Looking permanently frozen in that posision. He was so sad I knew he desperately wanted to cry his eyes out for six years I'm surprised that he didn't start shedding venom. "me too" Edward replied startiling me that he could hear my thoughts. Oh .crap umm were was I oh yeah **_

_**breast cancer and I continued on.**_

ok so there it is again soooooooo sorry


	4. it was just

**here it is :)) **

**diclaimer:you no the drill**

* * *

Still c pov

I was doing little things around the house trying to keep busy and not think about … oh how could this vase get so dusty.

Phew that was a close one. Just then my cell phone rang I picked it up "hospital" is said I flipped it open.

"hello" I answered politely "yes doctor Cullen?"

one of the nurses asked "yes that's me" there was a pause "yes well one of your patents"

there was the rustling of papers "uh Isabella swan has been having these terrible headache and one of her visitors is demanding that we giver her something"

she said "damn right" I herd from the over end it was the dog "yes well you may give her 2 milligrams of morphine."

"Thank you bye" the nurse sounded relieved. "Bye" I said then hung up. I turned around to find 6 pairs of golden eyes looking at me. I looked at them. "What" I asked. Edward looked at me with his dead eyes

"did that nurse say that you had a patient under the name of Isabella Swan" he asked the only thing I could thing was…shit

B pov

The elderly nurse put something in my IV "there you go honey that should do the trick"

she padded my hand and walked away. "Took long enough" Jake sighed "you know Jacob it wasn't nice to threaten the nurse." I said.

He looked at me sheepishly "well you were in pain and I…I couldn't stand it" he said awe he's so sweet. Best big bro ever.

"Well you could of asked nicely you could have gave her a heart attach" soon my mind felt numb that's the stuff. Then I felt something cold on my cheek and a tingling effect.

I knew it's wasn't Jacob because of the coolness of it. I twisted my head around the room but couldn't see anything

then slowly fading in was a white hand on my cheek the rest of the body ever so slowly came alive from nothing to a transparent image and now full color.

It was… it was… Edward. "Bella" his voice rang clear through the room. I almost melted on the spot.

Even though he has put me in so much pain even though he left me even though he… he no longer loves me.

I still do I ache for him to love me too. "Edward" I said my voice ice. Just because I love him doesn't mean I'm not mad at him... "Bella?"

Jacob said in a 'what are you doing are you insane' way. I turned to see Jacob look at me oddly but then understanding dawned on his face." Oh well I'm just going to leave and…and go talk to the pack yea I'm going to talk to the pack"

he said looking at his shoes I didn't say anything. My eyes went back to Edward. "What do you want" I spat. Edward winced.

"Why do you hang out with that mutt" he said not answering my question his tone matching mine. "Why do you care?"

"Because I still love you" his eyes portrayed his emotions showing love.

"Oh cut. The Crap Edward, you don't love me if you did then you wouldn't have left me"

Edward didn't say anything he just started to slowly fade away.

Later Jake came back in the room. We played Uno, he won. We played sorry, he won. We played checkers, he won. We played monopoly…you get the point.

I wasn't until later on that night that I realized that Edward wasn't really here it was just as so many times before,a hallucination.

* * *

**review...if you want im not gunna kill you if u dont....maby**

**-peace out girl scout **


End file.
